


Three

by weaselett



Category: Criminal Minds, White Collar
Genre: Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

It’s been a while. Aaron can almost hear Dave’s voice, dryly offering a comment about bikes, but he pushes it away. He doesn’t want to think about his team, or work, or any of his responsibilities right now.

El moves first, placing her wine glass delicately on the table, then standing. She rounds the table, her hips swaying just that little bit more than normal, then leans in to kiss him. Aaron is dimly aware of Peter moving, but El’s drawing all of his focus, her fingers buried in his hair as she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Aaron jumps a little, as Peter’s hand touches his shoulder, pulling back from El, panting. Peter smiles, keeping his distance, his thumb rubbing Aaron’s collarbone through his shirt. El shifts closer, pressing her body against his other side as she slides a hand down the front of his shirt. Aaron swallows hard, closing his eyes, fighting against the urge to run.

He wants this, wants it more than he’s wanted it in years. He can remember what it was like, being with both of them, but the memory is old. He wants a new one.

He takes a deep breath then opens his eyes again, reaching out with one hand to draw Peter closer. Peter resists for a moment, his expression intense before he smiles, moving to mirror El’s position, and leaning in to kiss Aaron. El shifts as they kiss, resting her knees on the edge of Aaron’s chair and pushing up, claiming Peter’s mouth as soon as he pulls back from Aaron, and wrapping both arms around her husband’s neck.

Aaron reaches out, wrapping an arm around the back of her knees, and lifting her onto his lap, gaining a muffled groan in response. He smiles, sliding his other hand up her leg, under the hem of her skirt and higher, tracing a finger along the edge of her panties.

She bucks a little, pulling back from Peter, sliding her hands down to rest on Peter’s shoulders, and spreading her legs as far as she could. Aaron smiles, slipping a finger under the silky fabric, watching her expression as he does. She goes stiff as he finds just the right spot, closing her hand and tilting her head back, laughing. Peter pulls her against his chest, supporting her, only to be pushed away.

El draws back, sliding carefully from Aaron’s lap, laughing at the twin expression of disappointment aimed at her. She takes a moment to coyly straighten her skirt, fluffing her hair a little, before nodding towards the stairs, quirking an eyebrow.

Peter grins, but stays where he is, waiting for Aaron to move first. Aaron smiles, it’s nice to know that neither of them intend on letting him change his mind.

-

Aaron follows El up the stairs, aware of Peter following close behind. He doesn’t know this house, not like he’d known the apartment, but he hopes he’ll get the chance. Peter presses a hand against the small of Aaron’s back when he hesitates in the bedroom doorway, and Aaron can’t help but laugh.

He can’t remember the last time he laughed this much, this often. It’s been too long.

El reaches out, hooking her fingers through his belt and pulling him into the room and towards the bed, and he lets her. She grins, backing up until the back of her knees meet the edge of the bed, then leaning in to nip at the corner of his jaw, just as Peter presses up against his back.

Aaron arches into it, his smile widening as he becomes aware of Peter’s cock, pressed up against him. They’re evenly matched, height wise, perfectly aligned El likes to tell them, typically during those few moments afterwards, when they haven’t quite drifted off to sleep.

Peter slides his hands around, over Aaron’s hips, following the belt around until his hands cover El’s, either side of Aaron’s belt buckle. Aaron bucks a little, anticipation taking over. They are all wearing far too much clothing.

Aaron reaches forwards, underdoing the top few buttons of El’s blouse, then pulling it over her head, and she shifts her hands, working on his belt buckle, while Peter deals with the button and zip. They shift around, in a complicated dance, stripping each other of their clothing, throwing shoes into the corner and scattering cloth around the room.

It doesn’t take long before Aaron and Peter are both naked, El in nothing but her bra, tangled up on the bed. It’s big enough for them all, just; Aaron lays between El and Peter, shifting under their combined attention. Peter presses up against Aaron’s back, working his slow way up from Aaron’s shoulder to his jaw, leaving a trail of reddened skin behind, while El puts her considerable skill to work on his cock. Aaron has his hands tangled in her hair, fighting against the urge to surge forward, letting her have control.

She pulls back and presses a kiss to his stomach before leaning over, pressing against Aaron as she kisses Peter. Aaron reaches back, and grips Peter’s cock in his hands, flicking the tip with his thumb, smiling as the action draws a grunt from Peter. It’s an awkward angle, but Aaron knows what Peter likes.

El draws back, panting, watching them both for a long moment before rolling away. She rejoins them, lube in hand. Aaron smiles, drawing her into a kiss as Peter takes the lube. Aaron groans into her mouth as Peter starts with a single finger, Aaron has to fight not to press back. He has to be patient. Aaron lets El move away, his attention focused on the feel of Peter’s fingers. El shifts, heating the lube a little in her hands before reaching for Aaron’s cock. Aaron gasped, bucking, momentarily overwhelmed by the duel stimulation.

Aaron moans when El moves her hands, drawing a laugh from both of his bed mates. He waits, while El positions herself, laid on her back, shoulders resting on a pile of pillows, then lets her guide him into position.

Aaron leans over her, meeting her gaze as he uses a hand to position himself, then presses in. She gasps, arching off the bed for a moment, eyes slipping closing for a moment before she grips his hips, driving him deeper and holding him there. The bed shifts, and Aaron turns his head to watch as Peter moves in position, covering El’s hands with his own. Aaron groans, leaning forwards to bury his face in El’s shoulder just as Peter pushes in. The angle is awkward for just a moment, then Peter shifts, and Aaron’s breath stutters.

They stay still, for a moment, as they all adjust, then El tugs on Aaron’s hips, drawing him deeper, and then it’s her and Peter setting the rhythm. It’s all that Aaron can do to keep breathing, as he fills El, only to be filled by Peter in return.

Peter grunts with each thrust, one arm having shifted up to wrap around Aaron’s chest, tightly enough that Aaron thinks, absently, he will have a bruise in the morning. El gasps, face flushed, pupils dilated as she pulls Aaron down for another kiss, just a quick one, the need to breathe overwhelming the want to taste one another. Peter moans, and Aaron shudders, he’s so close, then El shudders, her muscles tightening around Aaron, making him cry out with her as she comes, her whole body shaking with the force of it.

She’s still panting as Peter speeds up, his thrusts almost bruising, each one earning a groan from Aaron. Aaron pushes back into each one, his own need for competition matching Peter’s, and they both come at almost the same moment, Peter biting down into Aaron’s shoulder to muffle his cries. Aaron collapsed onto El, who wrapped her arms around him, while Peter slid out of him.

It took Peter a minute to gather enough energy to move, edging up the bed to lay next to El, slipping an arm under her back and pulling her close, then pulling Aaron over a little, spreading his weight across both of them.


End file.
